


养狼计划 39 上

by culter



Category: XINBO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	

方博正在靶场的更衣室换衣服，他故意忽略掉旁边许昕投过来的目光，许昕想到几个星期前他看到方博身体轮廓投射到他单薄的衬衫的样子。

换上了警校的衬衫。戴着肩章，庄重又严肃，但是许昕怀念起一个星期前自己手指穿过他头发的时候。 他的风纪扣还没系上。他锁骨处的阴影显得特别明显，里面没有穿背心，显得衬衫里面空荡荡的，手，可以伸进去。他低头仔细的把衣服别进裤子里，腰带没有扎的很紧但是仍然能看出来他后腰和臀部那条曲线，然后扬起脸系好风纪扣的时候，喉结上下滚动，许昕看得仔细发现他下巴处还有没怎么剃干净的胡茬。他挠挠头发一边打量着包里的东西一边翻动着骨节分明的手指最后系好袖口，整个身体被完好的包裹了起来，没有可以侵入缝隙。

许昕粗暴的拽住自己训练短袖的后部一低头手臂向前扯了一下，就露出结实的肩膀，匆匆的套上白背心的时候，手臂的肌肉线条和撑起背心微妙起伏的胸肌让人没办法忽视，下面他还穿着迷彩裤和短靴。他忘记还回去枪带还缠在他的腰上。黑色的皮革带子在白色的背心上很是显眼。细长的手指抓过衬衫就嗖嗖的穿上了，抖抖衣服下摆。肩部因为日益强壮的肌肉而显得有些局促，系扣子的时候布料明显贴合出他臂膀的形状，方博穿好衣服在旁边等他，周围人都走的差不多了，初夏的傍晚，橙色的阳光和着还温热的晚风轻轻吹动着他柜子的钥匙链，是一个小巧银色的铃铛，方博经常丢钥匙，故意放上去的，发出微小叮叮当当的声音，他还能听到嘈杂的走廊里闫安还在大声讨论周五晚上吃什么，而室内安静的连那个细小铃铛抖动的声音都那么清晰。

许昕望过去看到一个被镀上橙色的方博，眼神无辜的直挺挺的看着自己。他旁边那个银色的铃铛叮叮当当作响还反着一点银光。

他的衣服穿的那么整齐，一丝不苟。可惜了。

许昕快步走了过去，绕过方博的腰扯出别再裤子里衣服的下摆，扯出一个缝隙，手就飞快的钻了进去，抚上他的背的时候用力按向自己。低下头就含住了马上就要惊呼出声音的嘴唇。唇齿舌不断的交合在一起，摩挲着彼此，交替的含住对方的下唇后舌尖也相互挑衅着，每一次碰到方博的舌尖他会不自觉的抖一下，似乎还没适应这种接吻的方式。许昕的手臂在他身上的游走，偶尔捏一下留下一个短暂红印，在橙色的阳光下根本看不到，方博的衣摆被彻底被拽了出来，偶尔撩起衣服下面还能看到白皙的腰身。腰带上的金属扣贴着他的小腹有点凉。

短促和激烈的呼吸声充满这个空间，那个聒噪的铃铛倒是听不见了，许昕终于放过了方博的唇，他轻轻亲他的脸颊，一路过去到了他的耳朵，含住耳垂的时候方博身体的轴完全的歪了过去，他的嘴唇因为前一个吻还是麻的，但这时候许昕急促的呼吸和口水吞咽的声音充满了他整个世界。

风渐渐清凉了起来，但是方博觉得自己浑身竖起的鸡皮疙瘩并不是因为风吹在他露出的皮肤上，而是因为许昕喘着粗气问他要不要，要不要和他在一起。他那个平常不聚焦的眼睛也忽然的亮了起来，嘴唇还泛着水光，手还是停不住的来回在方博的腰上摸着。

方博虽然被折腾的脑子都乱了但心里还担心吃晚饭前点名，担心查寝，担心在这么胡闹下去会耽误了许昕的前途，他抓住许昕的手，平复了一下也混乱的呼吸说“马，马上就要点名了，咱们在这会被他们发现的。”不敢抬头看许昕。

许昕沉默了一下就放开了方博，帮他小心翼翼的把衣服別好，说“明天周末，我去找你。我先出去，你过一会在去。”然后又啄了方博的嘴唇一下，刚转身要走。

“许，许昕。”方博忽然叫住他。拽住他还没有离开腰间的手指。

许昕低头看方博睫毛不安分的煽动几下。

“你真的。。。想吗？你也看到了，我。。。一点柔软的地方都没有。”

许昕反握住方博的手掌，引他手掌覆上自己迷彩裤上，手的主人吃惊的抖了一下。许昕有点害羞又局促的看方博慌乱的反应，咬了一下嘴唇问道

“你摸到了吧。”

方博不没有说话，只能点头。

“信我了？”

点头。

“我走了。”

“恩。”

“明天我去找你。”

“。。。。。。恩。”


End file.
